1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer for forming an imaging element which is generated in the manufacturing process of a solid-state imaging element, a method for manufacturing the solid imaging element, and an imaging element chip.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a solid-state imaging elements, such as an organic CMOS sensor and the like, which includes an organic photoelectric conversion layer at a light receiving portion and the upper portion of which is covered by a protective film, has been proposed as a new solid-state imaging element in place of conventional silicon type solid-state imaging elements (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-216853) and the like. This is an imaging device provided with a photodiode which is manufactured by forming an organic photoelectric conversion film above a signal reading circuit formed on a silicon substrate. When manufacturing this device, the signal reading circuit is formed by a standard semiconductor process. Therefore, a method for inspecting the signal reading circuit during its manufacture is established. In contrast, a method for inspecting the organic photoelectric conversion film is not sufficiently established. A defect inspection for the organic photoelectric conversion film is essential to improve productivity.
The above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-216853 proposes a configuration in which a test pattern is constructed in a position different from that of an imaging region and a terminal can be electrically connected to the outside so as to inspect defects of an organic photoelectric conversion film during manufacturing of a solid-state imaging element. This configuration enables the organic photoelectric conversion film to be inspected without influencing the imaging region irrespective of whether the defect inspection method is a destructive inspection or a non-destructive test.